Alex's Aggressive Retsuko Stories!
by Alex Boehm
Summary: Join Retsuko and Haida as they work, flirt, hang out, and go on adventures while they live their lives day in, day out. It's just another day in the accounting department!
1. Chapter 1: Glass Panels

"What was that blue truck I saw here when I left last night?" Haida asked as himself, Retsuko, and Fenneko walked towards the office.

"The CEO wanted to spruce up the lobby" Fenneko said, scrolling through her phone as they reached the office building "so he had these large freestanding glass panels installed to make the lobby look more modern"

The trio entered the building, with Haida holding the door for his companions. Haida began to speak his thoughts on this building upgrade. "I would have opted for- *BANG* OW!"

The hyena dropped his bag and his hands darted to his nose, which was gushing blood.

"Ah! Haida!" Retsuko said, quickly digging into her purse for a tissue.

"Looks like you walked nose first into one of the new glass panels" Fenneko said, reaching out into what appeared to be open space in front of her. But her paw flattened out as it hit something. Retsuko found a tissue and managed to pry Haida's hands away from his nose so she could put the tissue where it would soak up blood.

"I gotta say, these glass panels are very clean" Fenneko said, admiring the glass panel, which looked like just plain air. Her eyes noticed a small spot of blood left by Haida. "Well, not so clean anymore"

"Oh my god! Haida, are you ok?" Washimi said as her and Gori came over, breaking their 'baddest bitch in the room' walk.

"Yeah I'm fine" the hyena said, pressing the tissue against his nose.

"He hit the glass" Fenneko explained, knocking on the glass panel to let Washimi and Gori know it existed.

"I didn't even see that" Gori said.

"These damn panels" Washimi said, shaking her head. "When I first heard that the CEO was planning to have these installed, I knew something like this would happen. These panels don't even serve a purpose, I don't know what made him think this was a good idea."

Fenneko grabbed Haida's bag for him, while Retsuko used another tissue to wipe some blood that fell on Haida's tie and jacket.

"I would speak to the CEO about this if I were you" Gori said to Washimi.

"You can bet I will, these panels shouldn't be here if people are walking into them on the day after they are installed"

Another officer worker banged into the panel a few feet away, and looked around confused as to what he hit. Luckily he had his phone and arm out in front of him, so he wasn't injured like Haida was.

"Case in point..." Washimi said as Fenneko, Haida and Retsuko headed towards the elevators.

000

After reaching the accounting department, Retsuko sat Haida down on a chair in the tea room, and stood at the ready with some more paper towels. Haida blushed as Retsuko cared for him by stuffing paper towels into his nose, and asking him how he felt. The hyena was pretty sure her tender touch and care was helping him heal faster. Retsuko noticed Haida's face getting red with blush.

"You look red, do you have a fever?" The red panda asked, putting her paw on his forehead, making the hyena blush. "No, you don't feel hot, but you just got even more red"

"What happened to you?" A voice asked.

The pair looked up to see walking into the room to get himself a cup of coffee.

"He walked into one of those panels in the lobby" Retsuko said, pulling another paper towel off the roll.

"Oh, those stupid panels cost more money than they should" Mr. Ton said. "Well, don't forget we still have work to do" The pig made his coffee and left the room, after which Haida started to stand up.

"Well, you heard him, we better get to work"

"What?" Retsuko said "your nose is still bleeding. You can't work, you'll bleed all over your computer and the papers"

"Well I can't just sit here all day"

"I'll cover for you" Retsuko said, handing the roll of paper towels to Haida.

"But you always have so much work to do, there's no way you could cover for me as well"

"Don't worry, I can handle it. I'm always overworked, it's just now I have a reason to work hard. To cover for my favorite person in the office"

Haida's heart went aflutter at those words as Retsuko left the tea room to get going on her work.

"That poor girl" Haida thought "she's willing to work herself to death for me"

The hyena knew he couldn't let Retsuko do this, he cared to much for her.

000

"Excuse me, sir" Washimi said, stepping into the CEO's office.

"Hmm?" The elephant said, looking up from the laptop on his desk.

"I was walking into work this morning and I noticed a member of the accounting department smash his face on one of the glass panels you had installed, making his nose bleed"

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Well I guess people are going to have to get used to having those panels there. I mean it is a change, but we've changed things in the office before"

The CEO stared at his laptop screen for a few seconds before Washimi's foot came down and smashed the device.

"My laptop!" The CEO said in horror as he watched the D key fly across the desk.

"Something must be done" Washimi said "today I've seen 2 employees of this company run into those panels, with one injuring himself as a result. He could sue us for injuries, or he could quit if he thinks this company is not a safe working environment"

The CEO stared as Washimi as she continued her tirade.

"Other employees could run into those glass panels and injure themselves, allowing them to sue as well. We could be looking at losses of millions of dollars here. Not only that but those panels could break if someone runs into them, which could further injure someone. If you want this company to maintain a healthy economic base and good relations with the public, those glass panels must be removed"

"Oh my god!" The CEO said, terrible thoughts of money losses going through his head "call that glass company back! Get those panels out of here!"

"As you wish" Washimi said, exiting the office.

000

Retsuko was working hard, trying to get through her and Haida's combined work. Piles of paperwork littered her desk as she typed away on her keyboard as fast as she could. A text from Washimi came up on her phone, and the red panda quickly glanced over to see what it said.

"Hey, I just got the CEO to agree to remove those panels. Tell your boyfriend he doesn't need to worry about them anymore"

Retsuko blushed as she read the "boyfriend" line. Was it that obvious her and Haida liked each other? The red panda was distracted from her thoughts by someone taking away one of the piles of paperwork.

Retsuko looked up to see that Haida, with 2 paper towels in his nostrils, was the one removing the stack of paper.

"Haida? What are you doing? You should rest"

"I can't let you do all this work yourself" the hyena said, grabbing some more papers. "I care to much to let you work yourself to death like this"

It warmed retsuko's heart to know that Haida was doing this for her. Maybe it was obvious they cared for each other. For the rest of the day, she was happy as she worked.

000

"You feeling better Haida?" Fenneko asked, as her, Haida, and Retsuko walked out of the office building, heading home for the night, with another hard day's work completed.

"Yep, my nose has stopped bleeding. Thanks to Retsuko caring for me no doubt"

"Awww" Retsuko said, blushing as the trio passed some glassworkers removing the panels Haida had ran into earlier.

One of the workers noticed something on one of the panels and inquired to his coworker about it.

"Is that blood?"


	2. Chapter 2: Aggressive Haida

**Inspired by season 2, I have decided to write another Aggressive Retsuko story. I hope I did not make Director Ton seem like too much of an asshole.**

 **000000000**

Haida yawned and stretched back in his chair, rubbing his temples. It had been a particularly long and hard day at work, with the bosses working everyone to the bone. Even Anai, who was usually mild-mannered unless you pissed him off, looked tired and overworked. Tsunoda was also working way more than she usually did, and her happy, cute attitude had disappeared. Mountains of paperwork and energy drinks towered high over the desks, and there was a constant clicking as workers typed away on their computers.

Haida got up and headed to the tea room to get a drink and maybe a quick bite to eat.

"Oh, hey Retsuko," he said, seeing the red panda was in the room making a cup of tea for Mr Ton

"Hey Haida," Retsuko said, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. The red panda was also clearly overworked, more than she usually was. Mr Ton had been running her really hard today, dumping all kinds of work on her. Although Haida, Anai, and Fenneko had taken some of Retsuko's work, there was still way too much for her to do in a short amount of time.

"Are you ok? Do you need a pick me up?" Haida said, hoping he could somehow to boost her mood. Retsuko went over and gave her hyena a hug, and Haida wrapped his arms around her. But while affection from Haida usually gave her more energy and made her happier, this time it wasn't working. She still had a ton of work to do, and her ears were blistering from all the comments and yelling Mr Ton had been throwing her way.

"Thank you, Haida, but this just isn't doing it for me today." The red panda poured 's tea and place the cup on a plate. "I just have so much to do, Mr Ton is really piling it on. He's yelling insults at me more than usual today, it's honestly wearing me down. "

Retsuko sighed and headed out of the tea room.

The hyena wished he could do more to help Retsuko, he had already taken some of her work, but he couldn't take more. Haida knew that the red panda would feel like she was working him to death if he tried to ease her workload anymore.

The hyena returned to his desk, and Fenneko could tell something was wrong.

"Based on the fact that you've been staring at Retsuko more than usual, and the increased workload today, I can tell that you don't like how much Mr Ton has been working her today," Fenneko said in her monotone voice.

"Is it that obvious Fenneko!?" Haida said, growing embarrassed.

"You make your actions obvious, it's really not to difficult for me to deduce them."

The hyena shifted back to looking at Mr Ton and Retsuko once he heard what sounded like someone gagging.

"You call this tea!?" The pig said, spitting out the drink and slamming the cup down on his desk.

"This is the worst thing I've ever drunk! Water in a toilet probably tastes better than this! Where did you learn to make tea, Calendar?!"

Retsuko just looked downwards towards the floor, and Haida couldn't believe Mr Ton was throwing such insults at her. Neither could any of the other coworkers, they were used to their boss berating them, but not on a scale like this. The constant typing had stopped, and everyone's eyes were no longer focused on their work, but instead on Retsuko and Mr Ton.

"Your cooking skills are horrible, Calendar! How do you expect to feed your family? If you even get one! And it's not only in cooking where you don't have any skills, Calendar! It's also your accounting work!"

The pig pulled out a big binder filled with papers and sifted through it.

"Look at this work, Calendar! I've never seen such bad accounting! I bet your grandmother could do better work than this! How did you manage to get a job for this company?!"

Haida could feel rage welling up inside him, he couldn't take watching the pig continuing to insult and berate the red panda he loved. His hands clenched into fists, and he imagined punching Mr Ton in the face or hitting him with a Judo Chop. Fenneko could tell something was about to happen, and she pulled out her phone and started video recording.

The director kept insulting the red panda, and a few tears started to form in Retsuko's eyes, which Mr Ton picked up on.

"Awwww... are you gonna cry now, Calendar? If you want to act like a kid then you shouldn't be in this job anyway! You're not even good at it! You're not good at anything!"

That was the last straw, Haida couldn't contain himself any longer. He stood up, took a breath, and let his rage out.

"HER NAME IS RETSUKO! STOP CALLING HER CALENDAR! SHES A NICE AND HARDWORKING WOMAN! SHE WORKS HARDER THAN ANYONE IN THIS DEPARTMENT! INCLUDING YOUR FAT ASS! I'M SURE HER COOKING IS A LOT BETTER THAN YOURS! YOU CANT JUST INSULT HER WHEN SHES THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THIS DEPARTMENT!"

Once Haida's verbal outburst had stopped, the hyena started breathing heavily, while the entire accounting department stared at him. Retsuko couldn't believe what her hyena has just done, and she was sure no one else could either.

Mr Ton's face had gone from beet red to a pale shade of pink, and his eyes were wide open for once in his life.

The room was silent for a good 30 seconds before it was broken by Fenneko taking precautionary measures in case Mr Ton launched into another tirade.

"Anai! Incoming bombardment! Get to cover!" Fenneko said, shoving him under his desk.

After another period of silence, Mr Ton excused himself and quickly retreated out of the room as fast as he could.

"Well, that got him to stop," Haida said, happy he was able to help his red panda.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you do that Haida!?" Retsuko said, which was not the reaction he was expecting. "You could've gotten fired!"

Haida hoped she didn't go all rage mode on him.

"I couldn't bear to see him yelling at you like that, you don't deserve that Retsuko!"

The red panda took a deep breath and calmed herself, she didn't want to yell at Haida.

"Don't put your job in jeopardy just for me Haida." Retsuko said, "I don't want you to lose your job because of me."

"Some things are more important Retsuko, like you. I'd rather yell at a thousand times than see him yell at you like that ever again. Your so much more than what he says you are, your a hard worker and a responsible woman."

The red panda was is disbelief upon hearing just how much Haida cared this much for her. More tears filled her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Mr Ton just doesn't know the Retsuko I know, and the Retsuko I know is an amazing person.

The red panda wrapped her hyena in a hug, and this time, it felt really good.

"Thank you, for standing up to him," Retsuko said, enjoying the embrace, both of the pair unaware that the accounting department, and Fenneko's phone, was still watching them.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Mr Ton's phone lit up with an email notification. He was immediately horrified upon seeing that the email was from Anai.

"Director Ton,

Today at 5:02 PM, and thought the entire day, you made comments to Retsuko that can only be described as 'horrible' and that have no place in a professional work environment.

The attitude you displayed is not fitting of a director, who should be supporting the employees he or she is in charge of. Employees should be treated with respect and shouldn't have to endure relentless torment by a superior.

Furthermore, the nickname 'calendar' you give to Retsuko is also hurtful as it implies she is nothing more than an object to be thrown away when the time comes and not a living person with feelings.

Your comments not only hurt Retsuko but also hurt the rest of the accounting team, making them uncomfortable and afraid of their director. As mentioned earlier, members of the accounting department shouldn't be afraid to go to their superiors for help. However, this is the exact opposite of the environment you are cultivating in the accounting department.

Would you like a chance to defend yourself and apologize to Retsuko and other members of the accounting department for your horrendous comments?

I will await your answer in writing by tomorrow morning."

Mr Ton didn't come into work the next day, meaning the day was a lot easier for the accounting team than the tough day before.

 **0000000000**

 **It took me way longer than it should have to write another aggressive Retsuko story, but if you guys want more, then just let me know!**


End file.
